


Talk To Me

by Nikkoleon



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkoleon/pseuds/Nikkoleon
Summary: Jenna Guy, the twin sister to Dr. Guy, has a patient who is unwilling to comply with her and becomes violent. Her brother takes matters into his own hands.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is an OC based short story.

     “Dr. Ansger.” The woman’s eyes were locked on the man entering into her office, a huff and glance away from her were his only response. “You missed your monthly date. You were supposed to be here three days ago. I almost thought you weren’t going to show at all. How are you feeling?” In the doorway stood a middle-aged man with a presence of irritation and really not wanting to be here. His light brown hair had grays speckled through from age and stress and was pushed back in a mix of professionalism and a quick and easy way to keep it out of his face. His bearded jawline seemed to always host some form of angry frown and his brown eyes seemed to always show a form of authority and displeasure at those the glanced towards. Keeping tidy, his lab coat and dress pants flowed down with straight lines and were always stain-free. He wasn’t someone that was well liked among the staff of the SCP Foundation, but he got the work done and made sure that it was efficient. This alone was enough to have any higher ups look away from his unpleasant personality.  
     His doctor was almost his natural opposite. Her soft features and deeply gazing eyes promoted herself as motherly and compassionate and though she had a bout of sternness to her, she had a way of settling anger and tempers through a hushed tone and carefully selected words. Despite her aged in her early forties, she showed no signs of life nor her job beating down on her. Her hair was kept up in a messy bun and her make-up kept simple with just blushing and eyeliner. She usually didn’t have trouble with people, but this man had been a bit different. He often took to leaving sessions early, spitting insults, and simply growing angry over nothing. It was something that concerned her due to the fact that he worked with anomalous objects and a flared temper could result in unnecessary consequences.  
     “Not missing a beat today, are we?” Ansger spat. He wasted no time obtaining a seat before the neatly organized desk of the psychologist, watching as she closed her laptop and clasped her fingers together. As she went to spoke, he rose a finger to silence her. “Now listen, Dr. Guy, I really don’t have time to waste today. So let’s keep this session short. Understand that I really wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the fact that these sessions are mandatory.”  
     Guy nodded as she adjusted her glasses. “I understand, Tyson. We’ll keep this quick. She pulled a clipboard from her desk and removed a pen that she had neatly tucked behind her ear, allowing a few stray strands of brown hair fall out of place. “So, how are you adjusting to your new position? Euclid not proving too difficult?” Ansger crossed his legs as his eyes stalled upward at the ceiling, mindlessly counting the tiles and wishing desperately that he were somewhere else.  
     “Mm, it’s ok, I guess. Not too difficult, but it’s a damn hassle working with these people sometimes…” The pen scratched across the paper on the clipboard as Jenna jotted down a summary of his replies before continuing.  
     “Do you mean your coworkers? Is there a reason you don’t get along with them?” She looked towards him, mentally noting his disinterest in the session despite being here for only a few minutes. He replied with a shrug and a quick shake of his head.  
     “Not really? I mean, they’re not bad people but I’m here for a job and not to make ‘pals’ or ‘bros’ or what the fuck ever.”  
     “I understand, but it is important that there is not a hostile work environment for you or your coworkers.” She gave him a quick look over her glasses. “You have had issues in the past with anger problems after all. Is that script still working, by the way?” A huff escaped his lips as he rolled his head forward to face the woman.  
     “The ‘issues’ I’ve had aren’t that big a deal.” The doctor held up his fingers to emphasize the quotations. “It’s mostly just the fact that people are always trying to piss me off when I’m trying to do my fucking job.” A sneer crossed his features as he spoke, his foot bouncing as it always had during these sessions.  
     “Ok, Tyson.” She placed her clipboard down on the desk and folded her hands, leaning back in her chair. “Let’s talk about what is happening to aggravate you. Maybe I can get you moved?”  
     “I don’t need fucking moved. It’s not like there’s anything specifically irritating me. I just get this way. That’s it.”  
     “And I understand. Maybe we need to update your script?” Her demeanor remained calm and passive to combat his growing agitation. Ansger uncrossed his legs as he knitted his fingers together.   
     “No, I don’t need an update with my script.” His scowl deepened as his brown eyes remained locked on Jenna’s. The deepness presented in his tone worried the woman as she collected ideas to try to help the man before her.

     “I’m just worried about a reoccurrence of your outbursts. You have done so well with the group therapy and prescription combination.” She leaned forward on her desk and pushed her glasses up. “I want to see you succeed, Tyson.”  
Ansger shrugged. “Hey, I’m plenty up the ladder of succession. Anyway, I really need to get going. I already know all of the other shit you plan on asking and you already know the answers. So I’m just going to make this simple for the both of us and say we had a full session today.” The man rose to his feet, straightening his white coat before turning towards the door. Jenna rose to stop him.  
     “Listen, Tyson, calm down. We are just talking and I really do think you should consider-” Her words were cut short as she stepped to block him, but was violently shoved to the side. The psychologist stumbled before finally tripping to the ground, her face making contact with the corner of her office desk. Jenna quickly put a hand to the injury to stop the flow of crimson blood that trickled down her smooth cheeks as her eyes jolted to him in shock. Ansger’s face was twisted into an angry scowl as he stood over the downed woman. He gave a shake of his head before exiting the room, cursing slightly under his breath. Jenna closed her eyes in defeat as the door shut, sealing her from him.

**1 Month Later**

     The alarms blared as the doctor scurried through the corridor, a fellow coworker tagging along next to him.  
     “Why the fuck do I seem to get stuck in these fucking situations.” Ansger spat, his eyes narrowing as the two made their way to the closest secured room.  
     “We need to go this way.”   
     Ansger stopped at looked at the man beside him. “Fucking why? There’s a room right down this hall that-”  
     He was roughly grabbed and held against the wall, both sets of eyes locked on the commotion around the corner. The Chaos Insurgency. There were only two, but still more a match than two anomalous object researchers who were unarmed at the time. Ansger gave a nod, finally agreeing to the other doctor. A pair of glasses hid the emerald eyes as the stared at the ground, deep in thought.  
     “Ah. I have an idea.” The other spoke as his mind clicked to an idea. After checking down the hall, he took the lead through the winding corridors and past the rows of doors that were sealed as soon as the alarms sounded. Ansger struggled to keep up with the man ahead of him. Despite them being around the same age, he obviously wasn’t in as good of shape. The middle-aged doctor felt as though his heart was going to explode from the stress of the raid and the race through the site, but was relieved as soon as the pair finally halted before one of the doors. Steady hands worked the key card as Ansger worked to catch his breath from behind the doctor. His eyes rose as the door opened, his companion stepping to the side and gesturing him inside.  
     “Huff, huff…it’s about time…” he muttered as he stepped past the calm featured doctor. Once inside, the doctor’s eyes widened before hearing the door close and seal behind him. “HOLY SH-WAIT!” Ansger rushed to the door before pounding on the door. The sound of a gun firing off caused him to jump before the voice on the other side spoke.  
     “I’m sorry Dr. Ansger, but it seems the keypad is damaged. Looks like I won’t be able to open the door.”  
     “YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”  
     Ansger’s fists slammed into the solid metal of the door before he fumbled with his key card in a desperate attempt to open the door. “Fuck…fuck…FUCK!” The card was slammed onto the ground after a few failed attempts to re-open the exit. “Why…? FUCKING WHY!?”  
     A hand was placed on the opposing side of the door as a smile formed across the man’s features as he listened to the struggles beyond the barrier. “I’m sure the name ‘Guy’ rings any bells? If Not, it’s fine. Not like it’ll matter anyway. Just know that my sister had to have a couple of stitches in her face because of your outburst. Hey, at least she’ll have one less mental fuck to worry about.” With that, Dr. Guy spun on his heel and gave an unnoticed wave as he left.

**Incident Report**  
     After the raid upon site ██, it was discovered that only two safe-class SCPs were stolen with the death of only three staff. Two were killed during a scuffle between invading Chaos agents while the third had become host to SCP 035. It is currently unknown how SCP 035 had escaped from its containment cell or how it had lured a researcher to become the host, but an ongoing investigation is in progress at the time of this report. The only witness to this is the head doctor of SCP 035, Dr. Guy, who had apparently narrowly escaped from the incident himself by successfully locking the SCP within a storage room and damaging the keypad. He stated his deep sorrow for the loss of Dr. Ansger, who had become the host, and that it was Ansger’s lack of experience and training with SCP 035 that ultimately caused his demise. The host had been terminated due to the corrosive substance that SCP 035 secretes and SCP 035 returned to its containment cell after retrieval.

     Jenna sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes drifting forward. A place in her heart stung from the news of Ansger’s death. She could have helped him. She could have done…something to make his life better. To turn his attitude around and have him look at life in a less aggressive way was all she wanted. Continuing to stare at the ceiling, she couldn’t help but feel that ping of pain for him knowing that he’ll never achieve it now. No, she was getting too emotional. Shaking the pity from her thoughts, her attention turned to her door as it opened, revealing her twin brother who carried a small vase of flowers adorned with colors of purples, yellows, and pinks. A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she eyed him down, watching as he sat the vase upon her desk. “And what brings you here? And with a gift? What did you do wrong?” A smile was worn brightly as her brother straightened his posture.  
     “I’m just here to…I dunno, cheer you up? Don’t get used to it. You know I’m not good with this shit.” Guy replied as he sat on the corner of her desk, his eyes drifting toward the wall. Jenna’s fingers lightly brushed over the flowers as she examined them, her smile fading.  
     “Can I ask you something?” Her voice came more hushed as if to keep anyone from hearing.  
     “Sure.”  
     “You didn’t have anything to do with the escape of SCP 035, did you?”  
     The room was silent for a few moments before Guy gave a curt shake of his head. “No. I still have no idea how it got out, but as the lead researcher for the SCP, I feel responsible…” Guy turned his gaze towards his sister, his features remaining near emotionless. She gave a nod before reaching out and giving a pat on the doctor’s shoulder.  
     “I’m here to talk if you need. I understand the stress that you’re under from the investigation and everything that’s gone on.”  
     “Yeah, I know.” Guy rose to his feet before making his way back to the door. He paused as his hand went for the button. “Jenna…he won’t hurt you again.” With that, he opened the door and made his exit. Jenna watched long after the door closed before returning her gaze back to the vibrant flowers on her desk.  
     “Dr. Jamie Guy. My dear, twin brother. You’ll always be my hardest client to crack.”


End file.
